Mass Effect: A Different Path
by Mega-Moto
Summary: What if Shepard met Tali before Shepard even became a soldier. What if they were best friends. Tune in weekly (hopefully) for this grand adventure. Also the first few chapters will be about Hannah Shepard. One more thing this will not follow cannon. (on hold)
1. Chapter 1

Mass Effect: A Different Path

Chapter one: New beginnings

**Authors note: This is my first Fan Fiction and I hope it entertains you please be honest in your reviews I'm trying to become a better writer. Anyway I know the description says this is gonna be a ShepardXTali story and it will but the first few chapter will be about Hannah Shepard. Have fun.**

Hannah Shepard was a proud woman. She promised herself she would never fall for a man, never have a kid. She was a military woman after all, couldn't have distractions they would just get in the way. Her old ship was put in for a lengthy refit. It was old after all and she didn't want to wait around for it to be fixed so she requested a transfer. The Alliance moved her to the Greenly, a newer ship but not by much and was twice as big as her old one. The ship sparkled like it was new, it didn't have a scratch. Hannah had heard rumors that the captain was so good, he had pulled it through ten fights in a row without getting hit or losing a single man.

Hannah was a muscular woman but was on the shorter side not so much that people would call her shorty but still short. Hannah's hair was the red of the early morning earth sunrise and was cut short. She wore the standard blue alliance uniform with the Alliance symbol on the breast.

Hannah slowly stepped onto her new ship, her new home, and closed her eyes and took a breath. Hannah then made her way through the tight hallways of the Greenly to the mess hall where the meeting for new crew would be taking place. The mess hall was big compared to most Alliance ships and was crowded with people, and not just humans, Hannah could see Asari and Turian crew members wearing crew uniforms.

"_What the hell are aliens doing on the ship?_" Hannah thought.

For a moment she didn't know were to go, all the seats nearby looked taken and she didn't feel like going through the rows looking for a seat either. Suddenly a voice spoke up.

"Hey. If you need a place to sit I can make some room" The speaker was an Asari with a warm smile. Her skin was an early morning sky blue, she had white stripes going over her tentacle things. Her uniform was like the others with an alliance logo on it.

Hannah didn't hate Asari but she had never talked to one before. However she realized she didn't have much of a choice and sat down next to her. "Thanks" Hannah mumbled quietly not knowing what to say.

"Never seen an Asari before huh?" she asked. Hannah noticed her voice was like a bubbly human teenagers except less annoying.

_How does she know _ Hannah thought. She had heard rumors that Asari could read minds but she never thought they were true. "Um no, but it's nice to meet you. My name is Hannah Shepard" she said to her making eye contact this time.

"Pleasure to meet you to Hannah. My name is Celia. I know that's a human name but I didn't like my old one, and I loved your culture, so I changed it."

Hannah decided she liked this woman. "Do you know when this orientation is going to start"

"I think it's another forty minutes. I don't see why we're waiting. You couldn't fit one more person in this damn room."

"I know if you hadn't decided to take pity on me, I would be standing around clueless." They both laughed.

"So how old are you Hannah wait, sorry. I forget about other species life spans sometimes." Celia looked embarrassed.

"It only bothers old humans. I'm only thirty, how about you?"

"Oh that's a relief, I'm two hundred and fifty."

"Wow." was all Hannah could say. She had heard about the life spans of Asari but always thought they were blown out of proportion.

"That's the reaction I get from most humans, but if you think about in human years I'm only twenty five."

The two continued to chat for awhile and got to know each other better, when they announced they were beginning the orientation they were like long time friends. Everyone's attention turned to the cleared out area in the mess hall and then a human of about thirty five walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Impressions

**Authors note: So here is the second chapter. Real talk guys, to be honest I didn't take the first chapter seriously I didn't think I'd get such positive feedback, Now I am committed and I hope you see the added effort I put into this chapter.**

**Mrdaivde045: I have an explanation for the whole Hannah's last name is Shepard thing just hang in there.**

**Costa War: I had considered making this its own fan fiction but decided against it for reason that would take to long to explain. This story will become a ShepXTali Fic so just stay with me.**

The captain was a short man with skin the color of a popcorn seed. He had dark curls that dropped to his shoulders and moved as he moved. He had a small amount of stubble under his chin with a poof of hair on his upper lip. A scar stretched from his eyebrow over his nose to his lip. His eyes were a lazy blue but seemed deep, the kind of eyes you could get lost in.

The captain's voice was deep and friendly and also the kind of voice you could here over a large crowed. "Good evening everyone." The captain said and all the eyes in the large overstuffed mess hall turned to him. "I am you Captain Jack Clark. All of you are here because I need you, because this mission needs you." He paused for a moment. "This mission will be dangerous and I'm sorry to say I can't tell you why yet but we will lose people." Again he paused allowing everyone to gain a full understanding of what he said. "A lot of you were transferred here from old ships going in for refits, you didn't choose to come here and I won't make you stay." A murmur moved through the crowed but silence retook the room when he spoke again. "So if you want out I'll make sure you're not demoted, if you're staying welcome abroad we will find you jobs soon enough." Once more he paused as if he were choosing his words delicately like a jeweled egg. "You have until 09:00 tomorrow to make a decision, until then there should be enough sleeper pods for all of you. Also if you are wondering why there are other species on this ship you should know this is a trust exercise with the humans from the other races. And one more thing I'm always willing to listen to my crew so if you have any questions come find me, good day."

Hannah watched the captain leave the room well everyone started to murmur and discus what they had just been told _Interesting how he told us the mission would be dangerous. Most military missions are, so maybe this is more so, or maybe he's trying too weed out the cowards. _Hannah thought. She turned to Celia who had a nervous look on her face.

"Maybe…. Maybe I should leave I never knew the mission would be so dangerous." Celia sputtered looking at her new friend for confirmation that this was a good idea.

"It was just a test." Hannah replied. "All Alliance missions are dangerous it's part of being in the military he wants to sort out the cowards, well played I say."

"Oh how could I not think of that myself I'm so stupid why was I chosen to come here." Celia said as she put her hands to her face.

"Hey don't feel bad your obviously here because you're the best person for the job." Hannah said trying to cheer her friend up.

"But we don't even have our duties yet what if I get put on something like engineering." Celia said still looking defeated.

"Come on they wouldn't be that stupid." Hannah said as she got up from her seat. "Besides I'll watch your back. Come on let's explore the ship at least." Hannah said with a large smile.

As the two explored the Greenly they passed the engineering room and were surprised at the small drive core powering such a large ship. One of the engineers said it was an experimental new drive core that could out more power with a smaller frame and that it was added in the last refit.

The sleeper pod room was massive and Hannah deduced that was because of the large crew. Pod after pod after pod lined the walls of the room and the room ended in an entrance to another pod room.

"I've never seen so many pods before." Celia stated in amazement.

Some of the pods in the first room looked like they had been customized by crew members. Pictures littered the doors, bags could be spotted inside a few, and some had names written on them. In the second room the pods looked like they were new and nobody had slept in them yet.

"Looks like this is where we will sleep." Hannah told her friend.

"If I decide to stay." Celia reminded Hannah.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Come on there's tons of ship to explore before sleep hours."

They passed through the armory, it had enough weapons to arm an entire platoon. There were weapons mods scattered over the tables and silencers lay on the floor. _This armory is a mess, but stocked to the teeth in weapons. Maybe this mission we are going on is more dangerous. _Hannah's mind worked like a machine she was always trying to figure things out.

Her friend must have been thinking the same thing because she said. "This is a lot of weapons even for a ship this size."

"Just means we can kill more people." Hannah said with a smirk.

"I prefer simple biotics but guns can work" Celia joked holding out a glowing hand.

Hannah laughed. "Aren't all Asari biotics I wonder what a fight between two of your kind is like."

"Maybe we'll stop on an Asari world for shore leave sometime and I can show you some professional biotic fights, they make big money on Thessia, our home world."

"Hey I did pay some attention in class I know the Asari home world." Hannah replied.

"Oh, sorry" Celia apologized embarrassed that she had insulted Hannah.

"Oh calm down let's finish looking around." Hannah said trying to show her feelings weren't hurt.

They continued to explore until a computerized female voice came on over the speaker. "All crew still abroad the ship, report to your sleeper pods."

_Damn we didn't even make it to the med bay, damn this ship is huge._ Hannah thought. "Well I guess we should go." Hannah said already turning in the direction of the sleeper pod rooms. She walked a couple steps when she noticed Celia hadn't followed her. "What's wrong Celia?"

"I don't think I can stay, I'm too scared." She replied in a whisper. "I don't want to die." She yelled.

"Hey, look at me." Hannah said. "You saw how good this ship is and everyone we passed was friendly. Even if the mission is dangerous that just means it's important and it needs people like us to see it through. Celia if you don't do this you're going to regret it. Besides I couldn't do it without my new friend." Hannah finished her speech with a smile.

"Okay Hanna let's do this together." Celia held out her hand and they shook. They then made their way to the sleeper pods with a mixed feeling of excitement and fear for the coming adventure.

**Meanwhile somewhere else **

Two men stood in a nearly empty room. The only furniture was a chair with one man in a fancy suit that sat in it and a large holographic display computer. The man in suit sitting in the chair was smoking. The other man stood at attention, he wore a tight uniform that was white, black, and yellow, with a symbol on the shoulders.

The man wearing a suit took a drag from his cigarette and gave a sigh. "It appears you have failed me Surkove."

"No sir it's just the Alliance has been cracking down on security, we can't get any data." Then other man whimpered in a Russian accent while being stared down by the smoking mans piercing blue eyes.

"You have one more chance, find me everything you can on the Greenly, its crew, and more importantly its mission. And if you fail." The man paused and took a sip of his bourbon that he held in the opposite of his cigarette hand. "Don't bother coming back."


	3. Chapter 3

Mass Effect: A Different Path

Chapter 3: Truths New and Old

**Authors note: Well guys here is chapter three. This one took awhile. I'm sorry for the dialogue heavy end to this chapter but it was necessary as I couldn't describe much of the people or the setting very well because well you'll see. We're getting closer to the ShepXTali stuff just hang on. Also thanks for you support guys. **

Hanna slowly opened her eyes and the rays of light from the ceiling helped in waking her up. Hanna opened the sleeper pod doors to find the one across from her empty. She remembered a gruff looking turian taking up the pod when she had fallen asleep. He had white war paint over what could only be described as eyebrows which were brown like most of his skin. His _head talons_ as Hannah had dubbed them had punctured the pillow inside the sleeper pod. Hannah turned to the sleeper pod beside hers to see it empty to. Hannah thought this was strange because Celia had taken that sleeper pod the previous night. She had thrown off her over clothes leaving only her underwear before going to bed. This caused all the humans in the room to look in the direction but when some turned they saw the other asari doing the same except some of the older looking ones. When Celia saw that Hannah's mouth was wide open she asked what the matter was. Hannah replied. "What the hell are you taking your clothes off for!"

"What, humans wear their over clothes to bed, that can't be comfortable." Celia questioned. And without another word she entered the sleeping pod. The memory now made Hanna chuckle but her mind quickly returned to the problem at hand.

_Where did everyone go? _Hannah wondered. She pulled up her omni-tool and selected the clock application, the clock blinked 04:00, but that couldn't be right or the ships daylight lights wouldn't have come on. Hannah realized she had forgotten to sink the omni-tool to the ship. After the long process of linking to the ship her clock blinked 10:00. Dread filled Hannah, crew were supposed to be awake by 09:00 to receive their assignments for the length of the mission. _I've got to get to the bottom of this._

Hannah selected Celia from her contact list. They had shared omni-data before arriving at the sleeper pod rooms. "Hello sleepy head." Celia answered the call in a nothing could possibly be wrong voice.

"Celia what happened why didn't you wake me up." Hannah replied irritated.

"Well I was going to but the captain came to make sure everyone was awake. I thought he was going to get mad, slap you awake, and make you do push ups." She paused for a second with a worried look on her face. "He came up to your pod and well…." She stopped obviously not wanting to continue.

"Celia what happened." Hannah shouted impatiently her face twisted in an angry scowl.

"I was the only one close enough to your pod to hear him but he said _she's very pretty when she sleeps_ under his breath then he ordered us all to leave. As I was leaving he pulled me aside and told me to tell you to report to his own personal captain room for assignment. I guess he knew we were friends." Celia said all at once, it came out so fast Hannah had to repeat it in her head a few times to fully understand.

"Alright I'll go see him and make sure he never does something like this again." Hannah replied after noticing she hadn't acknowledged her friend for some time. A tone of anger evident in her voice and a look on her face the same.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone get mad for being allowed to sleep-in." Celia laughed.

"I'll see you at break we'll meet at the same table we first met at yester day in the mess." Hannah closed the link after finishing. The walk to the captain's room was a long one. She had to stop and ask for directions twice and it turned out it was on the other side of the ship. At times the hallways were empty and so silent Hannah's foot steps echoed throughout them. Hannah assumed this was because most of the crew had high tailed it at the mention of danger. After what felt like hours of wondering through the maze of a ship that was the Greenly she made it to the last corridor which would take her to the captains room. _Well this took way to long to find, but at least you found out this ship has two Med-Bays. _Hannah half thought half said aloud. She found herself walking very slowly towards the door she didn't know what she was going to say. _If he likes me then… No I'll just tell him I'm not.. But what if he doesn't… UGH just get in there get your assignment, get out, and you better get yourself an alarm clock. _She told herself but the worry didn't go away.

The doors slid open reveling the captain who was sitting at a little desk tinkering with what looked to be a model of some sort of ship. He quickly put it down at the sound of his door being opened and swiveled his chair around to face Hannah. "Ah hello Hannah I was wondering when you would show up. I suppose you'll want to know you assignment for the duration of the mission, just let me get your folder." He turned to sift through his desk his hair got in his eyes a few times.

"That would be nice but I'd also like to know why the hell you let me sleep- in I don't want to be treated any differently then anyone else." Hannah said trying to keep the irritation out of her voice. This whole thing had cost her three hours which she could have been doing something productive. She ran her fingers through her sunrise red hair to calm herself. She had started doing it as a kid when her brothers frustrated her, they were dead now.

"I suppose Celia told you what I said, yes." He mummers taking his hands out of the desk and turning to her once more. "I meant it you know, you really are beautiful when your sleep, a small amount of red hair hangs down your face. The only shame is it hides your pretty emerald eyes." He finished and went back to searching through his desk.

Hannah was too stunned to think. She tried to open her mouth and say something but no words escaped her mouth. After a few moments she finally said "That's nice of you to say but I'm not interested in seeing anyone right now."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that but I meant what I said." The captain sighed sadly. "Ah here's your record." He said pulling a large looking file from his desk and started searching through it. "Looks like you have quite the record."

_Well he understood at least. _Hannah thought. "My father once told me that a Shepard always gets the job done, I'm not about to make him wrong."

"Yes your father, he died with your mother after a terrorist attack on their colony yes."

"I was only fourteen." Hannah said sadly. "I'm sorry but what does this have to do with my assignment, ser." Hannah asked the tears that had been forming in her eyes quickly replaced with irritation.

"Nothing, I just find it sad, my parents died when I was young to." The captain said his eyes off into the distance.

After a moment of silence for either the dead or the awkwardness the captain returned to the business at hand. "It says here you are an infiltrator, which could come in handy, out of any specialization infiltrators are the fewest. There are more biotics on this ship mostly because of all the Asari. I'm posting you in the armory we don't have enough people preparing our weapons."

"I've been to the armory; there are tons of weapons in there, what exactly is our mission, ser." Hannah asked him. She had been curious of the mission ever since she had gotten on board, the amount of weapons in the armory increased her curiosity.

"Well it's not complicated, Shepard we are simply scouting a possible planet for colonization." The captain replied.

Hannah could tell he was holding something back. _There is now way that a ship this size, with a crew this big is here for a simple scout mission. _She thought_. _"What's the name of the planet, ser?" Hannah asked. She had a feeling that something was amiss and she shouldn't push her luck too far. She just had to know though.

"Shepard, does the planet's name really matter?"

"Yes it does." Hanna pushed. She had to know where they were going.

"We are going to scout a planet known as Akuze."

* * *

"I can't believe you two are getting bonded, FINNALY." Shala'raan yelled even though her friend Alena'Haran was right next to her. "So your going to be Alena'Zorah soon, how's it feel."

A smile could be scene under the blue tinted mask. "It's weird after my pilgrimage, I wanted to relax, but then I met Rael and he well… you know. Now I'm going to be raising a child and…"

"Whoa." Raan interrupted. "Your not having a child yet, calm down."

"Rael's already booked a clean room for after the ceremony." Alena said a blush was surly under her mask.

"Figures, men." Raan sighed. "Come on if we don't get back to work the captain may try to accuse us of treason."

"She's not that bad, Raan."

"Well I won't miss this place when my request for a transfer to the Tonbay is cleared."

"How do you know it will be accepted?"

"Because the captain of that ship is a push over, and he's been a friend to my family for years."

"The captain of that ship also just happens to be an admiral, watch your words."

"So is this ships captain." Shala replied but her friend still looked at her. "What are you going to tell Rael?"

"Just be careful Raan, you never know who might be listening."

"Sure, hey I'll see you at the ceremony." Raan turned and started walking down to her station, the captains assistant's office. When she reached it she heard yelling and crashing coming from inside. She slowly placed her three fingered, gloved hand on the door and turned the knob. When she stepped inside she could see her boss the captain standing over her destroyed desk.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you, Shala?" Her boss seethed with rage

"No." Shala said quietly.

"I have so much worked backed up because you couldn't show up on time. Now get back to work, your staying overtime until every single piece of paper work is done. Do you understand?" Her boss screamed. Visibly shaking with anger.

"But my desk." Shala squeaked.

"You'll do it on the floor, you don't deserve a desk. It's also your job to clean this mess." She said pointing to what used to be her desk scattered around the floor. "Are we clear?"

"Yes, Admiral Xen."


	4. I made a mistake: Authors Note

Authors note

I know we aren't supposed to do these but I had to tell you guys how sorry I am. My line breakers that look like this if you don't know

Have not been importing when I move it from my word processor to the website I'll definitely go back and fix that. Thank you Cody and Bella Productions for pointing that out. On another note Cody also pointed out my Grammar needs work. I know I'm trying to improve on that but I'm the only editor I got so sometimes I miss stuff. Thanks guys! Again really sorry. Also the ground work for ShepXTali stuff will be laid out within the next chapter or two.

Edit: Wow I messed up my apology ok a line break looks like this

* * *

I just feel so shamed right now UGH see you guys soon


	5. Chapter 4

Mass Effect: A Different Path

Chapter 4: Forward Through Time

**Authors note: I wrote this chapter so many times it just wouldn't come out right. You guys asked to get to the TaliXShep stuff here you go. We won't get a lot of interaction but I decided to skip Hannah's story for the time being and come back to it at a later date. Thank you to Cody and Bella Productions for the honest review and telling me to get on with the story, so here we go.**

Hannah's tears threatened to drown her as the escape pod she was alone in drifted in space. It had been near eight months ago that they had scouted Akuze. Hannah had been one of the people to go down. The captain had gone down as well. It was hell. Thresher maws had been everywhere and their shuttle had been quickly damaged to the point of non-working. It wasn't long before the crew got scattered and Hannah and the captain were alone. They found shelter in a little cave and set up a small fire. They both thought they we're going to die there. "You said you liked me right?" Hannah remembered saying. The captain just nodded his head and for a moment they sat in the cave, waiting. "Fuck it; I want to have sex one more time before I die." Hannah said boldly.

The captain had looked at her for a moment and then they were at each other. They spent the night together in that cave huddled together just enjoying not being alone in the hell they found themselves in. The next day they walked back the where the shuttle still lay broken on the unforgiving ground. Hannah took a look through it and managed to use parts and pieces to fix the damaged radio. When the shuttle came to pick them up they searched for other survivors but found none.

A few weeks later Hannah found out she was pregnant from her little escapade with the captain. For a long time she struggled to make a decision whether to keep it or to terminate it. Hannah, with the help and support of Celia had decided to keep it and Hannah remembered saying "I'm going to regret this." Hannah told the captain, he had a right to know after all. Eventually they grew found of each other but Hannah would never admit anything. At first the captain had tried to convince Hannah to leave the ship because the missions they would be going on would be dangerous, but she would never leave. Months past and Hannah went on fewer missions and did less work but nobody minded.

Then everything went wrong. The ship was attacked. Soldiers in white, black, and yellow with a strange symbol on them swarmed the ship. Missiles hit the fuel points, the ship was lost. When Hannah refused the leave she got pushed into an escape pod by the captain. "You basterd." She had yelled "Damn you."

The captains only reply was "Keep his name Shepard." And the pod was launched.

Hannah saw the Greenly explode as she sped off into the vast blank emptiness. Now she was alone. Grief washed over her like a tidal wave. All her friends were dead. Celia, Jack, all of them. The pod was small, its walls a bland white. Lights flicked on panels that lined the walls, green, and red, and white. A small cupboard only held a weeks worth of food, and no medical supplies were around. She didn't know how long she drifted for; occasionally she would try the radio but got no answer. _That idiot. _She thought looking down at her bloated belly like it could pop any minute. _I could go into labor any minute and then I would be screwed._

Suddenly a sentence garbled by static came through the radio. Hannah lunged for the radio and began talking franticly. "This is infiltrator Hannah Sheppard first class of the alliance, Hello…. Hello." She screamed fresh tears filling her eyes.

"Hanna this is the Admiral Shala'raan of the Migrant Fleet. You are within our vicinity. Please turn your ship around or you will be seen as hostile." The voice known as Shala said over the radio.

"Please." Hannah screamed. "I'm in an escape pod I can't turn it around. My ship was destroyed; I'm almost out of food. Help me."

"I'm sorry but the ris…"

"Please I'm pregnant. I'll be having a child any second, please." Hannah pleaded.

"Alright, I'm sending a ship out to get you, but understand we have very little levo food on the fleet. However we can provide you with medical treatment. If a alliance ship can't come get you by the night cycle we can try to find you small quarters but we live tight grouped as it is."

"Thank you so much." Was all Hannah could say.

A few moments passed when she felt the pod being pulled into a cargo bay. As soon as the pod said she was in a safe environment with oxygen she tore the door open. When she stumbled out she saw three suited figures. _Quariens oh yea Migrant fleet_. Hannah thought and then she threw up and passed out.

When Hannah came to she was lying on an uncomfortable bed and was in serious pain. _Oh god this is it and I'm all alone. _She thought until she noticed a suited quarian women standing up a look of panic in her glowing eyes.

"I'm Shala'raan, what's wrong you look like you're in a lot of pain." The women known as Shala said really fast.

"That's because I'm having a child, dam it." Hannah grunted.

"I'm sorry I don't know human anatomy." Shala said.

Other quariens rushed in and attempted to help. Hannah slowly explained the process of human birth, with happened to be similar to quarian birth anyway. Once the doctors realized what to do the process became much easier. However the quariens didn't have any levo painkillers on board the ship so Hannah was in a lot of pain. It took a couple of hours but eventually the baby came out. The doctors cut the cord as Hannah told them, gave her a blanket for the baby and left. All except Shala.

"He's really beautiful Miss Shepard, what are you going to name him." Shala asked, curious of the new human. Her mind pondered the day's events. She had taken a risk letting the human on board but she couldn't say no to her pleas not when her friend was going to have a baby to soon.

"I haven't really thought about it, maybe after Granddad or maybe… Jack." She cried at the end, she knew Jack didn't want the baby named after him.

"Hannah what is wrong." Shala said concern in her voice.

"I'm sorry I just lost some good friends on my ship." Tears streamed down her face once more. She had cried more this past week then in her whole life.

"I'm sorry to hear that Hannah."

"I'm just glad you found me." She paused and went into a deep thought. "John." She whispered. "John, his name is John Shepard." A sad smile crept across her face. "After your Grandfather little guy." She said to him wiggling a tiny toe. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you. You'll do great things some day." She turned to Shala. "Thank you so much for saving me."

"I have a friend who will be having a child soon as well. I couldn't let you drift out there. I'd be letting two people die." Shala said. She liked this human. _She has a strong fierce look in her eyes. She won't let anybody stop her from anything. She reminds me of me. _Shala thought. "You should get some rest. I will check on you tomorrow." And with that the quarian left.

Hannah cradled John in her arms for awhile and took a look around the room. Now that she wasn't in serious pain she could see it was plain. Nothing hung on the walls but the brown metal color and the dust. There were to shelves with basic looking medical equipment. At the right of her lumpy uncomfortable bed was a shabby night stand with nothing on it. The light from the ceiling was dim and it occasionally flickered. But she was thankful for it all the same. As she drifted off to sleep she had no idea what the future would hold but she knew she would do whatever it took to keep her child safe.

* * *

A soft shake on her shoulder woke Hannah from her slumber. She had dreamed of the Greenly exploding and all her friends screamed for help as she ran away from the wreckage. Then she dreamt of her child dieing in her arms and crying mommy who was my dad. She quickly looked down to see John was still safe in her arms.

Shala stood over her with a concerned look in her eyes. "You looked like you were having a nightmare, do you need anything."

"No I'm fine, think I can get out of this room today?" Hannah replied trying to look not sad.

"Yes I wanted to talk to you about that. In order to leave the room and explore the ship you would need to put on an enviro-suit, thankfully we have a couple built for different species in case of emergencies. She told Hanna holding up the suit which looked to be about her size.

"What about John." She asked

"You can bring him with you as long as you put him in a bubble."

"A bubble?"

"Yes it will just keep the air sterilized. I assure you its safe all quarian children live in a bubble until adolescents."

"Okay, when in Rome do as the Romans do, I guess." Hanna stated reluctantly.

"I'm sorry what does that mean?" Shala asked. Shala thought humans had funny ways of talking.

"It just means I'll do it."

"Alright, I want you to meet my friend Alena'Zorah, she's expected to…"

Shala never got to finish her statement because just then a male Quarian burst through the door. "Admiral, Alana just went into Labor!"

**Authors note 2: Well I wrote this chapter over and over and I couldn't get it to come out right. I think the birth scene was my least favorite part to write because honestly I don't know how it works, I've never really looked it up. The end of this chapter also didn't feel right to me. I don't know guys I think the next one will be better. I hope I was able to summarize where I was going to go with Hannah before I decided to move on good enough for you to understand. Yes I know Tali is younger the Shepard but you know what, fuck that. In the next chapter Shepard and Tali meet for the first time before they'll even remember. Mega-Moto out. **


	6. Chapter 5

Mass Effect: A Different Path

Chapter 5: Beginnings and Ends

**Authors Note: And so ends Hannah's Pre-John story arc. Starting next chapter we will be shifting to a more John centered story followed very shortly be ShepXTali. **

Hannah Shepard frowned as she saw that the rest of the ship looked a lot like the room she had given birth to her new child John in. After quickly putting on the enviro-suit and putting John in a bubble (with made him hard the carry) she had rushed out the door to follow Shala'raan. As they rushed through corridors Hannah saw just how small Quarian living spaces were. Most of the living spaces were the size of cubical and were stacked on top of each other in rows. The biggest living space she saw was two rooms and had three quarians living in it. As for decorations every space had a cloth with different colors and patterns on them. No two patterns looked the same but colors seemed to repeat.

"Do all Quarian ships have this much living space?" Hanna asked. Hopeful that this was just a small ship.

"No unfortunately other ships don't have this much space for individuals." Shala stated without looking back. She started pushing through a crowd ahead of them making a path.

Hannah was shocked, it was clear on her face if you could see it through the tinted visor of the enviro-suit. _This is a larger ship, I had no idea Quarian were so tightly packed._ As they worked through the crowed living area Hannah attracted a lot of strange looks from the Quarians. Even though her suit was designed similar to the Quarien's suits, with a black body and a blue tinted visor, she still stood out from the crowd. _Probably because of my legs, or fingers, or the Human baby. _Hannah considered._ Probably the last one._

After exiting the living area Hannah and Shala found themselves in what looked like the Quarian equivalent of a park. Hannah guessed this part of the ship had an artificial environment modifier because various plants lay around the room. They didn't look like any tree from earth she had ever seen, so she guessed they were either Turian or the Quariens had attained seeds from their home world. She didn't think they were from a levo world because strange fruit grew on it. It was a dark blue fruit the shape of an oval with a long stem that hung from the branches. And from what she had scene Quariens couldn't waste space.

"There is a transit system just on the other side of this room. Come on." Shala said. Obviously she was in a rush but she didn't want to leave Hannah behind. They jogged across the room and that's when Hannah noticed no other Quariens were in there.

"This looks like a park, where are all the Quariens?" Hannah asked and Shala opened a door which led into a tram station.

"No one is allowed in these rooms except Admirals and Guests during the harvest season. We have had too many thefts." Shala said still not turning back and heading into the room with turned out to be the entrance to a tram station.

Hannah followed her. "Is your food supply really that low? And why does this garden that no one is allowed in lead to the tram?" The tram station looked empty. A couple benches lined the long station floor.

"We can find out own people if that's what you mean Hannah, and there are other entrances to this station, now come on." Shala said irritated.

Hannah could understand why she was irritated and hoped they would make it in time. Hanna wondered what Quarian babies or Quarien's in general looked like. They entered the small tram car that was waiting for them at the track and Hannah sat down well Shala went for the control panel. The car didn't look like it could fit more then five people comfortably but with Quariens it was probably more. The seats were cushioned but they were old and stuffing was coming out in some places. Hannah carefully put John down in a slightly larger looking seat and sat next to him. The seat covers felt like leather but Hannah wasn't sure if that was what it was. Shala typed something into a panel and sat opposite of Hannah.

"Approximate time of arrival to medical sector alpha is fifteen minutes." A male computerized voice told them.

"This ship has more then one medical sector?" It reminded Hannah of the Greenly.

"This ship is not of our design. If we had built it there would be only one medical bay, much more efficient. This used to be a human ship. We found it floating around in space a few years ago deserted. We contacted the Alliance and offered it back but they told us to keep it. We had to divide the living space up in order to fit everyone on, but we managed. This is now my head ship of my own fleet." Shala told Hannah.

"Oh yea I forgot you were an admiral after the craziness last night. How many fleets do the Quariens have?" Hannah asked before realizing that it could sound suspicious.

For a second Shala thought of how much to tell the Human she was sitting with alone in a transit car. "There are five fleets, and five admirals. Each admiral gets its own fleet. I order the civilian fleet. We are the bulk of the Quarian populace. However the rest of the galaxy has come to calling all of our ships the Migrant fleet, and because we never travel alone in unless an emergency. I can't blame them for thinking we're just one big fleet."

For awhile they rode in silence just thinking. One about her friend and her soon to be born child, and the other about the events of the previous twenty-four hours. "Why are you letting me come?" Hannah asked. She may like Shala but she didn't know this other Quarian and she didn't really belong.

"Two reasons Hannah. One because I let you onboard the ship and if you do anything I'll be responsible." She said. "Not that I think you'll do anything." She quickly added. "Secondly it just seems fitting, you come on board and have a child and then my best friend goes into labor. It just seems weird to me."

"Arriving at medical center alpha." The male voice told them as the tram came to a stop. Shala quickly got up and exited the tram not waiting to see if Hannah would follow. Hannah picked up John who looked a little mad after being awoken up from the nap he was having.

The tram station they were in now was just like the old one except this time a few Quariens were scattered across the room. She had to jog to keep up with Shala which was hard well she was carrying John in his little bubble. _I really shouldn't be carrying him around so much so soon, but I don't have a choice. _Hannah thought. She had been worried the travel would hurt him when she left but if she didn't follow Shala she wouldn't know what to do where to go. They passed through a couple hallways and quickly found the medical bay. Shala asked a female Quarian in a white suit and gray tinted visor directions. Hannah assumed she was a nurse. The supposed nurse kept looking at John the whole time but they didn't stay long. Once again they traveled through some twisty corridors and arrived in a small room. The room was used for decontamination Hannah found out and a door on the other side of the room opened leading to another bigger but still small room. The room looked pretty well stocked with supplies compared to the rest of the ship Hannah had scene. The room also looked newer with crisp chrome walls. There were two Quariens in the room one lying in a bed doubled over in pain with a bloated belly, much like Hannah had been the previous night, and a man looking over her. The female Quarian had a blanket over the lower part of her body and Hannah assumed the lower part of her suit was off. The part of her body that showed was in a black suit like most of the Quariens and she wore a cloth like a hood on her helmet. It was dark with big swirls. The male wore a similar suit and had no cloth.

"I'm here." Shala announced. "Did I miss it?"

"No" said the male as he spun around to see them. "You only…" He stopped when he saw Hannah or maybe it was John that made him stop. "Who is she, and what is that?" He asked in a rude voice pointing at John.

"Relax Rael she is the Human I told you about and this is her baby." Shala said.

Hannah attempted to tell him her name but before she could the Quarian Shala had called Rael started shouting. "And you thought bringing her here was a good idea, she could contaminate the air supply, her or her baby." He Yelled.

"Have you gone blind Rael? She is wearing an enviro-suit and her baby is in a bubble. We just went through decontamination." Shala shouted back.

At that point Hannah just wanted to slink away well everyone was shouting and distracted but if she did that it would be suspicious. She knew she shouldn't have come. She hoped the Alliance could come get her and reminded herself to ask Shala about that at her next free moment.

"She leaves right now!" Rael Shouted getting angrier and angrier.

"Rael she just lost her entire crew, her entire ship, so stop yelling sit down and wait for your child to be born, and if I hear you complain about Hannah presence one more I'll throw you out the air lock." Shala shouted back.

"Fine." He grunted and sat in one of the three chairs in the room. Shala took another, and Hannah and John took the last.

A while later a doctor came in. He gave Hannah and John a quick look, shrugged and went right to work. From the other side of the spectrum Hannah thought birth was…. Boring. For a couple of hours she sat there listening to either the doctor, Shala, or Rael say words of encouragement to the silent (except for grunts and cries of pain) women. She knew her pain, she did but she still couldn't help but feel bored. Maybe if she knew the women. However Hannah was interested when the baby Quarian came out. It was a girl, with pale green skin. Unlike Humans, Quarian babies had a little hair when they came out. This Quarian had a black bit of hair on her young head. Its legs weren't bent like most Quariens yet and its little stubby three fingers opened and closed. Her skin was green like a blade of grass. That's when Hannah realized it was beautiful.

Rael leaned close to his wife and said. "What should we name her?"

Hannah heard the wife speak for the first time. "I've been thinking about it for a long time, I think we should name her, Tali." Her voice reminded Hannah of Celia but older.

"That's a beautiful name Alana." Shala told her friend.

Hannah looked down at John. She thought he had been napping but he was awake. His eyes were glued to the Quarian baby as if it were a piece of art. Hannah gave a small sad smile._ It's too bad he will probably never see her again once we leave. _Hanna thought. For awhile everyone in the small hospital room was silent, looking at the little girl. Eventually the doctor ordered any non family members out of the room well they put the baby in the bubble. Hannah with John in her arms and Shala began to walk. Where? Hannah had no idea.

"You just saw something no other species other then ours has seen in over three hundred years." Shala told her. Shala's voice was monotone, not angry but with almost no emotion.

Hannah wasn't sure if Shala was mad at her or in shock but proceeded in caution. "It was beautiful, really."

"I know. Anyway I forgot to tell you in the rush that I had contacted the Alliance they can't spare ships at the moment the best they can do is a week." Shala said the shock or whatever had come over seeming to ware off. "So until then I invite you to be an official guest of the Quarian people and stay in my guest room." They turned a corner and Hannah realized they were back at the tram station. They boarded the tram and zoomed of back in the direction they came.

Hannah remembering how cramped Quarian homes where didn't want to burden Shala. "Look me and John will just sleep in the escape pod I came in we'll be fine"

"No that is to small a space for a newborn. I know why you're declining and let me tell you being an admiral has its advantages. Besides I got to keep an eye on you remember." Shala said a friendly look in her eyes.

Hannah couldn't really refuse that offer. Over the week she stayed with the Quariens she learned a lot about their culture, customs, and most of all how to be a mom. She and Shala became close friends in the time they spent together. Hannah even managed to teach her a couple sneaky moves. John was a hassle at times, but every time Hanna looked into his blue eyes so much like his fathers, she knew it was worth it. Halfway through the week Shala's friend Alena came over with her baby Tali. Alena was quick to friend Hannah also, although the one time Rael showed up he didn't even talk to her. When the time came to leave Hannah thought she would miss the cold beds and recycled oxygen of the Migrant fleet. The Alliance only sent a small shuttle to pick her up and Shala and Alena were waiting for her at the shuttle bay.

"It was nice meeting you Hannah may you and your child stay safe." Shala stated

"I hope we can cross paths again sometime Shala, Alena."

"Maybe one day when things aren't so complicated we can goodbye for now we'll say." Alena said cheerfully.

Hannah had always been bad at goodbyes but she had to leave they were all out of levo food anyway. Hannah left thinking she would never see these people again but the galaxy has a strange way doing things and even though it wouldn't be for awhile it would happen. Eventually.

End of Prelude Act

Coming Soon: Act One: Youth

**Authors note: That's the end of the ACT WHOOOOOOOOOO. Next Time on a different path: John will say words, Hannah will get an important message, and Tali may meet John it kind of depends on how I feel. Mega-Moto out.**


	7. Ugh broken computer

**Computer broke, will be back as soon as possible**


End file.
